


Akaashi's List of Facts (That are all Completely Correct and True)

by letswritesomethings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome, akaashi spitting facts but they are all Incorrect, dunno it might be trash but at least this time it is Edited Trash, fam gotta be real i dont even know how to describe this one, hand holding, idk theyre dumb, wow it is done, yearning but they don't want to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswritesomethings/pseuds/letswritesomethings
Summary: Akaashi knows five things about his relationship with Bokuto - contrary to the title, none of them turn out to be true.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, it is me. Coming at you once again with a fic I finish at four in the morning. I don't even know what to say.  
> I'm splitting it into two chapters just Because. I also messed around with style and structure in this one so let me know if you thought it worked or not. (i say that a lot though so i am now unsure if they are all the same or if i just dont have a writing style)  
> I liked the idea of this one though and I love this pairing so I hope it all worked out well!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Cass (who is tired)
> 
> *Let me know if you catch any grammar mishaps please!

Some things just  _ were. _

Simple facts of the universe that were constants. Never changing, simply existing as they are supposed to.

Fact #1: 

  1. Bokuto and Akaashi were always on a team.



Akaashi was confident in this. Even outside of volleyball, they simply couldn’t work against one another. They were there to spur each other on and build each other up. Akaashi couldn’t fathom a situation where he didn’t encourage Bokuto to do his best, or vice versa. 

This is also the current reason why both Akaashi and Bokuto were sulking. 

They were put on opposite sides for a three-on-three during practice.

No one really noticed Akaashi’s shift in mood, but Bokuto had always been vocal about his opinions.

Fact #2 and Fact #3:

  1. Bokuto was always loud and expressive.
  2. Akaashi was always quiet and reserved.



As a result, Akaashi buried his own displeasure at their current situation down where no one would see. 

Bokuto continued to protest.

The whole gym filled with his voice. It was a voice that demanded attention. One that Akaashi couldn’t help but give all of his attention. It was also a voice that was currently singing praises about Akaashi’s tosses to their coach in hopes of changing his mind.

“How can I be my best without Akaashi’s tosses?”

Akaashi felt his heart squeeze painfully but kept his face in a neutral expression.

The coach gave some nonsense excuse that they had to learn how to be at their best without one another. Akaashi disagreed with the idea that they should ever be separated from each other, but that didn’t need to be said out loud.

The match began. It was...odd.

Akaashi tossed the ball. It was hit by a spiker. Points were scored. 

It was the same as always. But it also wasn’t. The overwhelming desire to win wasn’t vibrating through his muscles. His adrenaline wasn’t high enough to catch every single detail of the court. He wasn’t in tune with the team.

Bokuto clearly wasn’t doing much better. He was in one of his moods - refusing to spike the ball, walking aimlessly through players, glancing sadly at Akaashi across the net.

Akaashi watched Bokuto’s eyes more than the ball.

Fact #4:

  1. Their staring was, by all accounts, completely, unquestionably heterosexual. The stares and the yearning were only because of volleyball - nothing else.



Akaashi shook his head, trying to regain some focus.

Soon after the match had started, the coach called a timeout. Everyone went to get water, mumbling about how something felt off.

Akaashi was stopped by the coach.

_ He’s going to ask me to say something to Bokuto-san. _

“Akaashi, could you say something to Bokuto? I need his participation in this match.”

As if Akaashi had any choice in the matter. Bokuto was on him before he could even respond. 

“Akaashi, this sucks.”

“I can’t play against you.”

“I like you too much.”

Akaashi’s heart did not flutter at that.

“Akaashi, let’s go on strike!”

As tempting as the idea was, they really should participate in practice.

“Bokuto-san.”

The rambling stopped. Akaashi waited for their eyes to meet.

“I would really like to see one of your spikes from the opposite side of the net.”

There was silence for a beat. Two. Three.

“Akaashi! Why didn’t you say! I’ll spike my best for you! Of course, it won’t be as good as when you toss for me, but I’ll make it amazing anyway!”

The chatter continued and Akaashi allowed a small smile at Bokuto’s enthusiasm. 

A whistle blew to signal the end of the timeout. Akaashi saw the hard determination in Bokuto’s eyes and he couldn’t resist. He put on his straightest face and lowered his voice.

“Bokuto-san. I’ll be watching you.” 

He forced himself to ignore the blush spreading on Bokuto’s face and returned to the court. 

Fact #5:

  1. Akaashi and Bokuto are both 100% heterosexual.



The air was much easier to breathe after that. 

The undercurrent of Bokuto’s energy stretching through the net that separated them. Akaashi tossed with more focus, but he spent as much time as he could looking at someone across the net.

Akaashi wasn’t sure how to feel about the way Bokuto never looked back at him. 

Those eyes were busy. They were watching the court with absolute concentration. Waiting for a chance.

Akaashi felt the anticipation course through him. He was ready for a powerful spike. One that would echo through the room, leaving awed silence behind.

Of course, Akaashi preferred to be the one tossing those spikes, but he was excited to see it from the other side. To see how Bokuto’s desire to win measured up to his own.

He tossed the ball, watched the spike, saw the opposing receive, and knew what was coming. 

Bokuto moved, his body demanding the toss before his voice had a chance.

Akaashi was vaguely aware of his teammates trying to cobble together a decent block. He didn’t dare look away though. 

He saw every muscle tense, every calculated movement, every hour of training get put into a single swing of an arm.

He didn’t dare to watch the ball’s course, opting instead to see that look on Bokuto’s face.

The one he always had after a good spike. The one that was confidence and peace all at once.

There was a slamming noise somewhere behind him.

Bokuto’s eyes finally found his.

Silence.

And yelling.

Bokuto cheered himself on, asking for Akaashi’s verdict.

“It was very powerful Bokuto-san. It’s very intimidating.”

He didn’t try to stop the affectionate smile on his face.

Just like that, practice returned to its normal push and pull.

He felt everything around him settle into place. Everyone shifted goals.

Bokuto frequently needed the team to build him up, but he easily built them up in return. 

They were ready to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is uploaded, amazing work all around everyone
> 
> Facts, for people like me who literally remember nothing:  
> 1\. Bokuto and Akaashi were always on a team.  
> 2\. Bokuto was always loud and expressive.  
> 3\. Akaashi was always quiet and reserved.  
> 4\. Their staring was, by all accounts, completely, unquestionably heterosexual. The stares and the yearning were only because of volleyball - nothing else.  
> 5\. Akaashi and Bokuto are both 100% heterosexual.

Akaashi’s side lost.

He wasn’t particularly surprised - Bokuto was a tough opponent to beat, especially when motivated.

His skin was still buzzing with energy as he changed out of his practice clothes.

_ Those eyes… _

“Akaashi!”

His head snapped up.

“Walk with me!”

It wasn’t a question because they both already knew the answer. 

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto cheered.

Akaashi ignored the way his stomach fluttered in contradiction to his established Facts. He simply cleared his head and walked forward to meet up with his captain.

It was Wednesday, which meant Bokuto would ask him-

“Can we go to the park, Akaashi?”

Another nod. Another cheer.

Akaashi wondered when they stopped using words.

The park was a weekly tradition.

Sometimes they sat and talked. Other times they tossed a volleyball back and forth. Every time it was easy. 

Simple things that complemented their rhythm. 

There was a new development recently. Akaashi wondered if it would show up today.

“Hey…”

Ahh, so it would.

“Do you want to hold hands?”

Akaashi didn’t bother answering, just held out a palm for Bokuto to grasp.

Akaashi would also like to direct his brain back to Fact #4 and Fact #5.

It wasn’t  _ romantic _ hand-holding. Bokuto liked physical contact and Akaashi’s hands were always cold. It wasn’t romantic, it was  _ functional. _

Akaashi ignored the blush on his face.

“It was weird to be on separate teams.” Bokuto stated.

“It was.” Akaashi replied, striking out Fact #1 on his mental list.

“I can’t spike my best without you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi really hoped Bokuto would stop saying that soon. His heart was going to explode.

“You’re going to have to in college.” 

They didn’t talk about it much. Their inevitable separation. But it always lingered underneath their conversations, waiting to be addressed.

Akaashi felt his hand pulled as Bokuto stopped in place. He turned to meet his eyes.

“I’ll never be my best without you, Akaashi.”

Empty.

His head. It was empty. No thoughts.

Ahh, one thought.

Fact #4 is Not True. There was no way to classify this staring as heterosexual.

“Bokuto-san, you’ll have a much better setter than me in college, I’m sure. There’s no need to worry.”

“No.”

“No?” Akaashi had no idea what was happening.

“I’m not my best because of your tosses. Even though your tosses are the best!” 

Bokuto was blushing. 

Akaashi almost didn’t want Bokuto to say what he knew was coming.

Almost.

“I’m my best, because of you.”

It was a whisper.

Looks like Fact #2 was also wrong.

A lot of Akaashi’s Facts were turning out to be false. He would have to reevaluate the way he categorized things.

His hands were cold.

“-have to go now, I guess. You definitely should forget I ever said anything! And I’ll see you tomorrow if you’ll let me!” 

Ah, Akaashi forgot to respond. Bokuto was now running away at full speed.

His brain blared the alarms. There was no way he could catch Bokuto, which meant he would have to…

“BOKUTO-SAN!”

And with the yell, he had to scratch out Fact #3. Apparently, he wasn’t always quiet.

Bokuto slid to a stop and looked back at Akaashi wide-eyed.

Akaashi ignored the embarrassment that accompanied his outburst and beckoned him back over. 

“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting you to say that. Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“What? How could you not expect me to say that? You’ve always been the best, Akaashi! How could I ever be this amazing without the best person in the world giving me tosses?”

The optimistic energy found its way back to Bokuto’s voice.

“Well, I always thought you were the best, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi refuses to believe he just admitted that out loud.

“Oh, I know I always say that, but it’s just to hype myself up during matches. I don’t actually believe it, Akaashi.”

Akaashi was Tired. 

“That isn’t what I meant. Regardless of your own opinion, _I_ _think_ you’re the best. And you make me my best too.”

This was too embarrassing. He could feel the blush getting darker with every word. Akaashi was going to die.

Bokuto squinted.

“Does that mean you’re into me?”

Akaashi face-palmed.

“Because I’m really into you. And it’d be pretty great if you felt the same.”

He could hear Bokuto’s eagerness.

And he knew that if he rejected Bokuto’s feelings, they could go on as always. They were in too deep to abandon each other. If he rejected Bokuto, he could save them both a lot of trouble. No concerns over long-distance relationships or what their friends and families would think about their relationship. They would be friends. Just friends. Friends who didn’t hold each other’s hands. 

Akaashi hesitated.

His hands were cold.

“I’m into you too.”

There goes Fact #5.

His hands were both grabbed. It was warm.

“Really, Akaashi? Does that mean we can DATE?”

Bokuto was very excited.

Akaashi just nodded once again. He found his voice difficult to use for some reason.

“So, you’re my boyfriend now?” Nod. “And I’m your boyfriend?” Nod.

Hesitation and then-

“Could I kiss you?”

The whisper was back. Akaashi was pretty sure Bokuto had never whispered so much in his life. 

Akaashi thought about the question. They were technically in public, even if the park was empty. He should probably say no.

“Yes. I really want you to.”

There goes that plan.

Bokuto gave him a shy smile. It was cute and Akaashi hoped he might be able to see it more often.

They both hesitated.

And they both met each other in the middle.

-

Once Akaashi had a free moment, he revised his list of Facts:

  1. Even when they were on opposite sides, Bokuto and Akaashi drove each other forward.
  2. Bokuto’s rare quiet moments were just as amazing as his loud ones.
  3. Akaashi could be loud when it mattered.
  4. Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other simply because they wanted to.
  5. They are 100% in love.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> Forgive me for skipping most of the match, I got bored with myself when trying to write more of it. Also pls forgive the cheesy ending I could not physically stop myself from writing it that way.  
> I'd love to interact in the comments, but don't feel compelled to leave one if you don't want to!  
> Stay safe! <3  
> -Cass

**Author's Note:**

> whoa chapter one?  
> meaning there is a chapter TWO?  
> Yes, and it is already written! But it is not ready for your beautiful eyes yet because I have to edit it. Do not fret as it will be up later today (unless i decide to change everything last minute - unlikely) look forward to more idiots and hand holding (im a slut for hand holding)  
> Please talk to me in the comments if you would like, I crave attention even more than usual because of quarantine.  
> Thank you for taking the time with my writing, it legitimately means the world to me. <3  
> -Cass
> 
> Also for those curious, I listened to Alec Benjamin songs while writing this. (Mainly "Gabriel", "Now She's Getting Married", and "If I Killed Someone For You" - Highly recommend his music!)


End file.
